Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Series
Origin The Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children book series was written by Ransom Riggs and is a set of fantasy novels which followed a series of tales about (mostly) children and teenagers with peculiar abilities. The books used pictures as a guide for the characters in the story; the pictures are all "found photography", or pictures which don't have clear origins or homes. The series consists of three main books: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Hollow City, and Library of Souls. Effects Reading or looking through any of the books causes the reader to develop one of the peculiar abilities mentioned in the book for 24 hours. The ability appears to be locked into each person, and is dependent on which book they read. Only one ability can be used every 48 hours, and they cannot stack (reading one book and then attempting to read another will not give the reader abilities from both books, only the first one). Unlike the majority of artifacts, the downsides the reader will experience depend on which ability the user is granted. The consistent across the board is that the downsides will last for 24 hours after the peculiar effects gained have worn off. See the section below for the abilities each book can offer and the downsides of each ability. Animals have been seen to be able to activate the artifacts as well, causing their own unique effects, which can include being super strong and super intelligent, including having the ability to speak. However, the downside to animal use is that they begin to deform as their bodies try to become more human-like. *While all of the peculiar abilities are known between the books, only a few have actually been used. Therefore, the actual downsides of most of the abilities are unknown at present. It has been asked of Agent Felix Draco to test the different abilities at some point to find the downsides. Because of the complexity of the artifact's nature, the list will be updated as they are discovered. 'Abilities and Downsides' Each ability is listed, followed by =. If it has been used, the downside is listed in bold. It is unclear how some of the more bizarre abilities will translate when activated. All Books: *Creating time loops/transforming into birds (ymbrynes) = *Having bees in one's stomach = Addiction to honey *Predicting the future = Paralyzing Nightmares *Growing plants (see Trivia below) = Excessive plant overgrowth *Fire Control = Raises core body temperature *Being lighter than air = Increase in personal gravity *Complete Invisibility (see Trivia below) = Depression *Mouth on the back of the head = Always Hungry *Creating life out of inanimate objects/Raising the Dead (see Trivia below) = User's life energy is drained; drainage is based on how many times ability was used *Increased strength = Drained strength during downside period *Seeing hollowghasts = Second Only: *Echolocation = Blindness *Ice Control = Lowers core body temperature *Telekinesis = *Starfish-style body part regeneration= Regeneration during downside period requires severed limbs to be held next to the body by the end of the period to reattach. Third Only: *Injury Healing with special body dust = Lost skin/body parts over time. *Extreme flexibility = *Snake charming = Collection Collected from a small town in southern Florida after reports of several bizarre happenstances, including people predicting the future, fire and ice control, and bizarre healing abilities. Agents Megan Wilcoxson and Pete Lattimer collected the books after discovering that all three were part of the collection, spread out about several friends. The oldest of the group, Wesley Scott, told the agents about how he came across the first book in a small bookshop located in the Irish coastal town of St. John's Kinney. He was on vacation with his family and a few close friends, the same ones who would later grab the other two books. Wesley at first wanted nothing to do with the book, but then strange things began happening. In the hopes of finding out the truth, he bought the book and hid it in his room. He later explained how the night after the incident, he fell asleep reading the book in his hotel room. What started out as an suspiciously ultra-realistic dream became a vision of the future. The ability that he got from the book was at first troubling, but then the more dreams he had, the more paralyzing they got. Eventually, they grew so bad that Wesley would stay up all night, afraid of his own dreams. This story, and others like it, may change the course of history and blur the lines between 'normal' and 'peculiar'. Storage and Handling Stored in the Library Section with other book series. Neutralizer gloves and glasses are mandatory. Do not read without permission. The books are bifurcated artifacts. Attempting to neutralize only one of the books will turn the neutralizer into a multi-colored goo which swirls with strange images. All three books must be together before the neutralizer will work. Neutralizing the artifacts will stop the effects regardless of how long the user has left. However, the downsides will begin and last for the length of time the user was affected. Trivia *The invisibility effect will make the user completely invisible. However, the clothing the user is wearing will still be visible. Therefore, if the user wishes to properly be invisible to all, they must be completely nude to avoid detection. Aside from tracking heat signatures, there are currently no other means to track people while they are under the effect of invisibility. *The plant growing trait may produce vines similar to the kudzu. This invasive species, which originated from Eastern Asia, can grow over objects such as cars, entire trees, and even houses. Unfortunately, the kudzu has a habit of starving native plants of sunlight by covering itself over them. **Thankfully, removal can be achieved in various ways. These include fire, mowing and grazing animals. * In order to perform the ability to temporarily raise the dead or bring life to inanimate objects, living organs are required. The organs can come from things which have died recently, such as roadkill, but the organs must be intact. This ability does come with its own inherent risk, however, as most life forms who died have a deep desire to remain dead and will attempt to kill the user. All revived life forms/inanimate objects with life return to their previous state once the effects wear off. **It is unclear if killing the user will reverse the effects of the reanimation. **The user's life energy is drained and is based on how many times they used the ability during the 24 hour period. Extensive use can cause the user to enter a 24 hour coma. *Warehouse Agents Megan Wilcoxson and Pete Lattimer have both tried the artifact, though each have only tested the first book. **Agent Wilcoxson has the invisibility peculiarity, while Agent Lattimer has the increased strength peculiarity. Category:Artifact Category:Bifurcated Artifacts Category:Class F Category:ElsaRules!!! Category:SarahmHolmes